ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Toy Show: SpongeBob's Revenge
Super Mario Toy Show: SpongeBob's Revenge is the 9th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series. Plot synopsis Following his humiliating defeat in Wrath of Viacom, SpongeBob Squarepants vows to get revenge on Mario and Power Ranger Guy. he soon teams up with Starscream and prepares to put his revenge plan into motion. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Murrry the Snake *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Robo-Reptile *Carlos the Carnotaurus *Brachie the Brachiosaurus *SpongeBob Squarepants *Starscream *Grimlock (cameo) *Snarl (cameo) *Swoop (cameo) Trivia *The Dinobots make a cameo appearance at the end. *Power Ranger Guy proceeds to play "Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions during the video. Transcript (The video opens with Mario, Yoshi, and Pikachu sitting together.) Mario: Ah, isn't it a good day today? Yoshi: Yeah, it's Saturday.... just lounging about. Very laziesh. Pikachu: And not doing anything! Mario: Who? What's that? (Suddenly, Murry the Snake appears.) Murry: Hello there, you guys. Mario: Hey look! it's Murry the Snake! Yoshi: Hey there, Murry! Pikachu: Wh- what? My face is right here! (turns around) Oh.. oh.. ah, there we go. Hello there, Murry! Murry: Power Ranger Guy wants to see you guys at his base. Mario: Why? Murry: I dunno, just for laughs. Oh look at that. Come on, let's go! WHAAAAAEEEEEEEE!!! EEEEEEEHHHHHEEEEEEE WHAAA! (lands on Power Ranger Guy's base) Mario: Let's go. WHOOOOO HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEHHHEHEHEHEHE! (they all make it to the base.) Hey look, the cat! It's back! (sighs) Hello there, Power Ranger Guy! Robo-Reptile: Rawr! Power Ranger Guy: Hello there, Mario! I'm right here. Mario: Good. Let's all get around the deck. (Scene change. Everything is all neat.) Mario So Power Ranger Guy, what'd you call us in here for? Power Ranger Guy Um, just for no random reason. Thought you wanted to check out my new base! Mario: Still looks the same. Power Ranger Guy: (whispers) Yeah, but I (returns to normal pitch) remodeled it! (shaking noises are made) And now, Yoshi's cousin, Carl the Carnotaurus, Brachie the Brachiosaurus, and Robo-Reptile are now in IronYoshi1212's Game Boy backpack. Carlos: Check it out. We got some games here! Brachie: Hold on, I'm gonna find some more! Oh. Wow, I found some Game Boy games! Found his DS and some cheat code books. Robo-Reptile: (growls in agreement) Mario: Huh, what's going on? (The lights are soon turned off, and it is followed by the next scene change. It is now dark and electrical sounds are made.) Mario: Holly crap, what happened here? (More electrical sounds are made, until SpongeBob Squarepants soon rises.) SpongeBob: Uhhgh... hah hah ha! I... back from the dead! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And now, time to get my revenge on Mario! HOOWAAAAH! (falls) WHAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Oh well, might as well go down there. (SpongeBob is soon at Mario's hangout) Hah hah ha. Now that I'm finally free, I'm going to do some dastardly... plan to get rid of Mario! WHOO HOO HOO! And I know the perfect person. Starscream? Is that you? (Starscream soon gets up.) SpongeBob: Crap, he's in his vehicle mode. Push! (The transformation sound is made.) (Scene change. Starscream is now in robot mode.) Starscream: HA HA HAH! It is I, the mighty Starscream! And I'm going to be ruler of the Decepticons, AH HA HA HA HAH! Mario: Oh shut up, Starscream! We can hear you! Starscream: Shut up, Mario! Ah, who the hell called me here? SpongeBob: I did. Starscream: SpongeBob? What the hell'd you call me for? SpongeBob Were gonna- I'm gonna get my revenge on Mario! WHOO HOO HOOO HOO! Starscream: Eh, how are you gonna do that? SpongeBob: (whispers) By stealth. And I know how. Come on. Starscream: (gets up) Ah, alright. (He soon takes off. SpongeBob soon joins him) SpongeBob: WHEEEEEEEE!!! (Scene change. Mario and the gang are near Power Ranger Guy.) Mario: So why the crap did you call us here for? I'm getting bored. Power Ranger Guy: Check it out, I'm gonna play my new song on my guitar! Mario: What is this? Power Ranger Guy: "Rock You Like A Hurricane". Pikachu: Wha, there's a hurricane coming?! RUUUUUNNNNN!!!! Mario: Ah, Pikachu! Get back here! Pikachu: But there's a hurricane. Yoshi: Relax! We're in- we're in Indiana! There are no hurricanes! Pikachu: Oh. Hehe, guess I reacted a little bit. Power Ranger Guy: Are you guys ready? Mario: Hell yeah! (Soon, "Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions is played, and Power Ranger Guy starts jamming to it, though due to the darkness, it is hard to see. SpongeBob and Starscream are soon watching them in the corner.) SpongeBob: There they are. Their playing a guitar. (Power Ranger Guy continues to play.) Power Ranger Guy: OH YEAH! WOO HOO! (falls down, but gets back up) AW YEAH! Mario: So what are you doing? Power Ranger Guy: I'm gonna enter Guitar Hero! Elite: Rock on, Power Ranger Guy! Pikachu: Yay! Devastator: WOOT! Robo-Reptile: YEEEEEEHOOOOO! Starscream: Aw sweet, this is an awesome song playing. Should I fire at them now? SpongeBob: Not yet. We gotta still plan our revenge. (Murry the Snake begins dancing.) SpongeBob: Okay, let's fire. (Starscream soon shoots one of his missiles, landing near Mario.) Mario: AHHH! What the?! Power Ranger Guy: What the? Hey wha- what's going on?! My guitar- Starscream: (flying in) DEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGHHHH!!! Mario: OH NOOOOOOOO!!! It's Starscream! Starscream: YEEEAAAAHAHAHAH! You guys are going down! Power Ranger Guy: Oh yeah? I'm a Guitar Hero.... Power Ranger Guy! (leaps into the air) HAAAAAAAAAIIIIGH (the DS is moved and the volume turned up) SpongeBob: HAH HAAAAAA!!! Mario: What the?! SpongeBob: Hello Power Ranger Guy and Mario! Mario: What the?! SpongeBob?! I thought we killed you! SpongeBob: Naah, I've returned. With my p- assistant, Starscream, we are going to destroy you! MWAH HAH HA HAH! Mario: Not if we can help it! (Mario soon leaps into the air) HAWWWWWAAAAAAAHHH!!! (He soon flies toward SpongeBob and repeatedly hits him) Mario: Uh oh. I gotta get FLUDD! Come on Yoshi! Yoshi: Okay! HUUAAAAAAAHHH! (lands near SpongeBob and hits him) Mario: I can't find FLUDD! Yoshi: Uhhh. Well, you can use my juice. Mario: Okay! (Yoshi begins charging up to use his juice) SpongeBob: Uh oh. (Yoshi soon sprays his juice on SpongeBob.) SpongeBob: EEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGHHHH!!EAH! BARF! EWW! EEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!! EEEAAAWWW! EAAAAAAAAWWW!! EAAAAAAAAWWWW!!! EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!! Starscream: Aw yeah, this is an awesome song. Devastator: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!! Starscream: What the? (Power Ranger Guy continues to play the guitar, now he is in the air. Electrical sounds ensure once more.) Power Ranger Guy: Oh yeah! Rockin' on! Rockin' on! (An "electrical beam" from Power Ranger Guy's guitar soon hits SpongeBob.) SpongeBob: BWAAAAAH! Uhgh. (It also hits Starscream.) Starscream: AHHH!!! Team Starscream is blasting off again! (disappears) (IronYoshi's cat soon gets up.) Mario: See ya, cat! (The cat stands near the edge) Okay, cat, we'll help you in a second. Look at him. So graceful. HEEEEEEYAAAAAAHHHHH! (throws SpongeBob, and begins beating him up) NEEEAH! Finish him, Pikachu! Pikachu: With pleasure! Mario: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Pikachu: PEEEEEEKAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! (zaps SpongeBob) SpongeBob: DWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGHHH!!! (soon falls down, defeated) Uhhhggghhh..... Okay, I give up! Okay! Alright. Ahhh... boy. I didn't mean to attack you, it was just because Viacom forced me. Power Ranger Guy: He did? SpongeBob: (gets up) Yeah. So I think I might wanna join your team. Mario: Wow! This is new! Okay then! SpongeBob: Yeah! I just hope Viacom won't notice. Mario: Don't worry. We already defeated him. Power Ranger Guy: Yeah, it was easy. Now let's ROCK out! (camera shakes, and Power Ranger Guy continues to play the guitar) WHOOO HOOOO!!! Yeah! Freestyle! WOOP! (floats down) Aw yeah, that was good. See ya! Narrator: Meanwhile... (Final scene change. Starscream is recovering from his defeat.) Starscream: Uhhhhhhh, man, I don't feel so good... (camera shakes) What the? ("The Dinobots suddenly appear.) Grimlock: Dinobots! Me Grimlock found free lunch! Starscream: Oh crap. Swoop: Me Swoop want some! Snarl: Me Sla- me Snarl wants some too! Starscream: Oh crap. Grimlock: Let's chow down! Starscream: WAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YAAAAAAAH HELP ME! Grimlock: What we waiting for? Let get him! RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH! Snarl: RAAAH! Swoop: Wheeeeee! Starscream: AHHHH!!! (The Dinobots soon beat the holy scrap out of him) Narrator: To violent to watch! (covers the camera for a few seconds) Starscream: (in pain) Oooooow.... oooh oh... Uh, thanks for watching, folks. Subscribe, Rate, And Comment. Snarl: Me Snarl can finally talk! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes